


The universe told me

by Slaves_of_Yesterday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Jokes, Barista Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaves_of_Yesterday/pseuds/Slaves_of_Yesterday
Summary: Sam's having a long day at work when a new customer comes in





	The universe told me

He just wanted an end! Those twelve hour shifts are going to be the death of him. It was a hot Thursday afternoon and they were getting barely any customers which meant time stretching itself into unimaginable length and the minute hand on the clock on the wall in front of him lazily jumped from one number to another, not quickly enough.

The bell over the door rang and two giggling girls entered the café, regular customers. They greeted the staff and then Sam, smiling at him sweetly. He returned the greeting with a tired smile and started to make their 'as usual' over complicated order. Today he wasn't in mood to return their little jokes. The door opened again and a short man came through. Sam's eyes flew up to the source of the sound reflexively and then back down to watch what he was doing. Not for long, he had to take a second look at the new comer.   
He was average looking and yet he was not. Maybe it was the longer-ish hair that caught Sam's attention or the asymmetric lips moving when he voiced his order, or the sound of his voice, he wasn't entirely sure. Or the amber eyes that winked at him... Sam hurriedly looked away, realising that he was staring at him and that the girl are still waiting for their orders. In a minute he handed them their coffees and started the next one.  
It was hard to concentrate, harder to ignore the siluet or the amber eyed guy, who was leaning against the counter, watching his every move. Sam kept his eyes down until he was done. "One tall caramel macchiato with cream and extra chocolate on top..." he repeated the order while he was carefully closing the lid and handing it over to the guy. Usually he left the cup sitting on the edge of the counter so the customers could take it. He was no big fan of human contact with strangers but with this guy he was happy to make an exception, He ached to touch him, ever if it would be just a light brush of fingers. The short guy went for more than a light brush and Sam had a problem to get his hand from under his fingers without dropping the cup. The shortie gave him a sly smile and without thank you turned around and to find a place to sit.  
Sam tried to find himself something to appear busy, fingers still tingling from the light touch, cursing himself for thinking like a teenage girl. He was avare of the strategic position the guy took, the table right under the clock, right in front of Sam. He was reading, more like pretending to read, a magazine, eyeing him constantly. And every time their eyes met Sam blushed, looking away hurriedly. One of them was clearly amused and it wasn't Sam.  
Five thirty, he was sitting there almost forty minutes, not looking like he was about to leave anytime soon. The café was almost empty and Sam was building the courage to go and talk to him. If it was a girl it would've been easier, he had more experience in that area, but with a guy he was not sure. Maybe he was just emitting mixed up signals, or no signals at whatsoever... Another wink in his direction said otherwise. But he shouldn't be hitting on customers... oh scratch that! It's just one question.  
"Meg, I'm going to clean the tables when it's barely anyone here. It'll save us some time in the evening."  
"Sure thing," she didn't even looked up, pulling the plates from dishwasher.   
Sam started the furthest he could from the stranger, slowly getting to him until he was wiping the table next to him, showing him his back. He turned around. "I just-"  
"Yeah, why not?" amber eyes moving slowly up from his hips.   
"What?"  
"You were about to ask me out, I accept," looking straight up at Sam now he wiggled his eyebrows.  
"No I wasn't! I just wanted...."  
"But of course, Sammy."  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" Sam, confused, crossed his arm over his chest.  
"I asked the universe and it appeared in my dream. You're wearing a name tag!"   
Sam turned red and hid his face in his palms. "Sorry, it's just... It's been a long day," he shake his head. "So let's say I was about to ask you out... I don't date nameless people, so?"  
"You already know my name," the shortie turned the empty cup so that the name written on it faced Sam.  
"Yeah but there's no way you're named Haywood." Sam was given an offended glare and a faked gasp. "You just don't seem like that kind of guy."  
"I feel personally attacked! It's been my grandfather's name, it may sound weird but that's because he was from Italy. Hence the surname, Gioblomi."  
"Unusual name, Heywood Gioblomi."  
"I thought you wouldn't ask," and the sly smile was back before he started laughing. When Sam figured out what just happened he turned even redder. Sam gave him an angry glare but then broke in laughter too. "So when do you end?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love café shops AUs so I wrote one, I hope I didn't butchered English that much, still bad at that area. Someone take internet away from me! Thanks for putting up with my trash


End file.
